Qu'il en soit ainsi
by EJedusor
Summary: OS sur Drago/Astoria. Ecrite en écoutant la chanson des Poétic Lover.


**QU'IL EN SOIT AINSI**

Jamais, non jamais, je n'ai souffert une seule fois de toute ma vie comme aujourd'hui. Dire que l'homme que j'aime ma mentit, sur lui, sur sa vie. Je pensais le connaitre et j'ai eu tord.

Ma vie avait trouver en lui mon rayon de soleil, tout en lui m'avait redonner le sourire et l'envi de vivre. Oui j'avoue avant Lui j'avais goût de rien, j'étais juste la petite sœur de l'une de ses deux meilleures amies, les seules qui le connaissent vraiment. Pour moi il avait tout du prince charmant, il avait et aura toujours le statut qu'il a dans le groupe que nous formions.

Enfin groupe que j'ai abandonner. Je sais qu'il a fait des choses horribles, des choses que je ne tolère pas. Surement pour cela qu'il ne m'a rien dit, mais un couple ne peux vivre dans le mensonge. Un soir je n'ai pu retenir ce que je savais et lui est dit ce que je pensais de lui, de ses actes, de celui qu'il appelait MAITRE. Pour pas que cette dispute finisse en bagarre, il m'avait tout simplement dit on en reparle demain quand tu seras calmer.

Mais jamais on en a reparler car j'ai tout fait pour l'évité, je me suis toujours arranger d'être accompagné. Je sais que cette discussion, je ne pourrait encore en échapper et il va bien falloir que je lui parle, qu'on s'explique enfin surtout lui. Mais comment lui dire que à cause de lui je souffre, et que je l'aime malgré ce qu'il est, mais j'ai tellement mal, je pleure sans cesse surtout la nuit, mes notes sont en chutes libres. Mais comment faire pour se débarrasser de l'emprise d'un homme, de la sienne, celle du prince des serpentards. J'aurais dut me méfier, m'en douter. Bah oui tout le monde les sais dans le monde des sorciers que tout les hommes de sa famille on été mangemort et ce jusqu'à la mort. Un honneur comme ils disent. Où est l'honneur dans tout sa, être un esclave c'est une insulte sa revient au même statut que les elfes de maison.

Apres deux années de relations je n'ai rien vu venir, lui qui m'a remarquer quand j'était en quatrième année, lui était en sixième, mais je l'avais remarquer dès mon arrivée à Poudlard. Mais je n'était jusque là, la petite sœur de sa chère Daphné. Dire que ma sœur à tout fait pour que je traine avec eux, tout sa pour lui permettre de se rapprocher de moi, STUPIDE. Non charmant, attendrissant, mignon mais pas stupide. Ce matin je déjeunais mes yeux bien cachés par mes cheveux, bah oui le maquillage ne cache pas les yeux rouge, je reçu un mot en disant:

_**Astoria**_

_**Passe dans ma chambre ce soir, il faut absolument qu'on parle tout les deux, tu me manque. **_

_**D.M**_

Là je crois que j'ai pas le choix et que la confrontation vas être dur, mais il faut que je le fasse pour ne plus souffrir. Mais quoi lui dire, qu'il me manque aussi, que je suis désolée, que je l'accepte comme il est. Non sa je ne pourrais jamais ma mère à souffert et soufre encore d'être avec un Mangemort.

L'horloge défile à grand pas je sais à quelle heure je dois y aller, vingt et une heures comme tout les soirs. Quel manque ça aussi de ne plus dormir avec lui, dans ses bras, de sentir son souffle. Mais il faut que j'oublie tout pour ne plus souffrir, mais qui dit tout dit lui.

Vingt et une heure arrive je me prépare et marche en direction de sa chambre, je frappe. Je ne me permet pas de rentrer, de toute façon pas la peine il a ouvert, donc je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

- Entre. Me dit-il.

- Bon allons droit au but, de quoi veux tu parler?

- De nous, pourquoi tu m'ignore d'un coup du jour au lendemain.

- Tu m'as mentis, sur toi, sur ta vie, c'est un peu normal, comprend moi.

- Je te comprend, mais je voulais que tu sache que je ne l'ai pas choisi.

- Quoi? Tu te fous de moi Drago?

- Non, je suis sérieux.

- Tu m'as cacher que tu étais mangemort, tu croyais quoi?

- J'avais l'intention de te le dire.

- Quand? Après qu'on ai fait l'amour, tu croyais peut-être que je n'allais pas la voir? Je suis pas stupide Drago. Tu savais très bien ce que je pensais des mangemort, je t 'es racontée ma vie, celle que ma mère a vécu, je ne veux pas la même vie.

- Donc toi et moi; c'est fini.

- Oui.

- Bien, bah tu peux partir alors, sa sert à rien que je cherche à me défendre si tu as déjà fais ton choix.

JE suis partie sans un au revoir mais avec le cœur qui saigne.

Quelques jours plus tard je reçu une lettre de lui me disant de ne pas sortir ce soir que c'était la dernière chose qu'il me demandais.

J'ai obéis, comme toute femmes sang-pur, mais j'aurai dut ne pas obéir et l'empêché de commettre l'irréparable; de tuer Dumbeldore. Comme touts les élèves j'étais descendue dans la cour au près de la dépouille du directeur. Tout le monde disait que Drago Malfoy avait tuer, cela me fit encore plus mal.

En remontant dans ma chambre, je vis un mot qui disait:

_**Bébé**_

_**Je suis désolé, **_

_**pardonne moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait,**_

_**je n'ai jamais voulu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, te heurter,**_

_**Nos chemins se séparent et j'en suis désolé.**_

_**J'espère qu'un jour, tu pardonneras mes erreur.**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Drago Malfoy.**_

Lui pardonner, je ne sais pas mais je l'aime c'était mon premier amour. Qui peut savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Au merlin je vous promet que moi Astoria Greengrass, je n'aimerai plus un homme, comme j' ai aimer Drago Malfoy.

Qu'il en soit ainsi.

**FIN**


End file.
